Rose Royce
Rose Royce was a nine-headed American R & B group from Los Angeles , California . The group is best known for the hits Car wash and RR Express. Content * 1 Biography * 2 Occupation * 3 Discography ** 3.1 Albums ** 3.2 Singles ** 3.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 Biography In high school founded in 1973 trumpeter Kenny Copeland and drummer Henry Garner band Total Concept Unlimited on. Supplemented with second trumpeter Freddie Dunn and saxophonist Michael Moore , the group successfully auditioned for the band of Edwin Starr. Later, the group is expanded to include guitarist Kenji Brown , bassist Lequeint "Duke" Jobe , keyboardist Victor Nix and percussionist Terral Santiel and the group name is changed to Magic Wand. Through their work as a backing band for Edwin Starr is a producer Norman Whitfield , who was then associated with Motown , the group in touch. Whitfield asks the group to do studio work and the guidance of, among others, The Undisputed Truth and The Temptations to care. When Whitfield to another record went, the group went with him. In 1976 Whitfield was asked to the soundtrack for the comic movie Car Wash produce. He was already working on its debut album for Rose Royce, as the group supplemented with singer Gwen Dickey now called, and decided to use that material for the soundtrack. This gave Rose Royce No. 1 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 with the title song Car Wash . In the Netherlands and Flanders became a top 10 hit. In the United Statesprovided the soundtrack Car Wash also the hits I wanna get next to you and do you dance (part 1) on. With Gwen Dickey , now acting under the name Rose Norwalt , the group acquired in 1977 the album Rose Royce II: In full bloom on. Although they are in their own country with that LP were not nearly as successful as with car wash, the success was in Europe continues. The biggest hit of the album was Wishing on a star that came out in the UK to # 3 in the charts. On that same album was also the song Ooh boy in 1990 byCandyman was sampled in his song Knockin 'Boots . Also, Rose Royce III: Strikes again, the third album of Rose Royce delivered another big hit for the group at Love do not live here anymore continued stabbing in America at # 32, but it did in Europe a lot better with one. No. 2 hit in England as a highlight. The song was like Car wash and Wishing on a star later by some famous artist retreaded, including by Madonna . The latter were covered by, among others, Christina Aguileraand Beyoncé . After this album the great success for Rose Royce stopped however. The fourth album Rainbow connection yielded only a small commercial small success with the single Is it love you're after. In 1980Gwen Dickey left the group. She was replaced by Richie Benson . Also Kenji Brown, Terral Santiel and Victor Nix left the group and were replaced by guitarist Walter McKinney and Wah Wah Watson and keyboardistMichael Nash . This composition was in 1981 recorded the album Jump Street. Although that album in the rest of the world remained virtually unnoticed, the single RR yielded Express in the Netherlands and Flanders remarkably the biggest hit for the group. In the Dutch Top 40 number even took the third place in the Top 30 BRT sixth. In 1982 the single Best Love a 12th place in the Netherlands. After this, the commercial success was also in the Benelux as well as past. During the 80's were still a few albums recorded, wherein the composition of group always changed. In England the song Car wash was twice hit. In 1988 the song was re-released with the song Is it love you're after''as a double A-side and in 1998 appeared ''Car wash '98, a remix of the song. In the same year the original singer Gwen Dickey after 16½ year a hit in the Dutch Top 40, when she Flying with a duet with the Dutch group Roméo arrived at # 33. Today, the group Rose Royce is still in a downsizing of the composition of early eighties . Current members include Richie Benson, Kenny Copeland, Freddie Dunn, Michael Moore, Henry Garner and Walter McKinney. Occupation The principal members of Rose Royce were: * Kenny Copeland * Freddie Dunn * Michael Moore * Lequeint "Duke" Jobe * Henry Garner * Kenji Brown (until 1981) * Victor Nix (until 1981) * Terral Santiel (until 1981) * Gwen Dickey (1976-1977, 1978-1980) alias Rose Norwalt (1977-1978) * Richie Benson (from 1980) * Walter McKinney (from 1981) * Wah Wah Watson (from 1981) * Michael Nash (from 1981) Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:American band